Unexpected
by EbonyLeafStar
Summary: Two years into their marriage Haruhi and Kyoya find out she's pregnant...with twins! Now they have to find a way to tell their families and the rest of the Host Club and prepare for the unexpected, but soon to be Ootori twins.
1. Chapter 1

**-All rights belong to Bisco Hatori I own nothing, but the idea.**

* * *

'This can't be right.' Haruhi Ootori, law student during the weekdays and intern at Tokyo's most prestigious law firm on weekends ponders, as she sits on the sink in her bathroom and is looking at a small stick in her hand. 'It's barely been two months since we agreed that we're far enough along in our marriage to have a child." She laughs inwardly looking at the stick again, which reads positive. 'We haven't even been trying that hard. We've simply agreed if it happens we're ready and if it doesn't then we can wait until it does and now…'

"Madam, are you all right?" A maid asks knocking on the door.

"I'm fine Sanaki thank you." She calls back to her and jumps off the sink. 'Looks like I have to do is find some way to tell Kyoya.' She laughs and throws the test into the trash with the others, before walking out of the room.

* * *

"Kyoya, is something wrong?" Haruhi asks her husband of two years, as she knocks and enters his study, after she watched him come home earlier and go immediately into his study. His chair behind his desk was turned around and was facing the large glass window in the back of the room. His laptop was miraculously shut and there were books and files stacked neatly on his desk looking like they hadn't even been touched. "Kyoya?" She asks again walking over to the desk. Still getting no response she walks around to stand in front of him, only to find him asleep in his chair. 'He did have a lot of meetings today.' She muses. 'He's just going to be in a bad mood if he wakes up like that though.' Deciding to simply wake him and save her the headache later she leans over in his chair and kisses him deeply. His eyes open quickly in shock, but seeing his wife in front of him he only relaxes and matches her pace. "Glad to see you awake." She smiles and breaks away. "Rough day?"

"Exhausting, I've just about had it with stupid business partners." He growls.

"Was it really that bad?"

"Yes, but I've had worse." He smiles and kisses her again, before pulling her into his lap. "So how was school today?"

"School was pretty boring since I'm already ahead. I'm actually thinking about taking the rest of my classes online." She brings up and figures this is a good of time as any.

"Oh? I thought you liked taking classes on campus?" He asks.

"I do and I plan to finish this semester, but it may not be a good idea for me to be walking around that huge campus after a few months." She tells him. "I took a…certain test today."

He groans and leans back in the chair. "Don't tell me you believe in that astrology nonsense? I'm sure nothing will happen to you if you continue taking your classes on campus."

"No this was a different type of test and it was positive." She laughs.

"…"

She sighs. 'Let's try this angle.'" Kyoya I'm late."

"For what an appointment?"

She laughs inwardly. 'Does he really not get it?' "Kyoya what kind of test does a woman take, when something that happens to her every month is late and the test she takes reads positive?" She asks him.

"…Wait a minute, you mean you're-?"

She only smiles warmly at him and wraps her arms around his neck. "Finally caught on huh?"

"Are you sure?"

She sighs. "Kyoya I've been feeling sick for the past week, I'm late, and there are four tests in the trash that all tell me positive. I know I have to go to the doctor for everything else, but I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant."

He picks her up bridal style and gets up out of his chair. "That's great Haruhi." He says, before kissing her.

"So you're happy about this?" She asks, as he breaks away and sets her back down.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason."

"Haruhi-"he growls.

"Really it's nothing." She laughs.

"…If you say so." He muses and pulls her in for a hug. "So to answer a question from long ago, I guess you are a girl who can tell she's pregnant quickly?"

"Oh shut up." She growls playfully hugging him back.

"I guess I should call Akito-niisan later and schedule an appointment for you, we want to make sure everything's all right." He murmurs kissing the top of her head and resting his head on hers.

"It's going to be hard finding a good time for both of us to go." She points out. "But don't worry I can wait."

"Thank you Haruhi, but please promise to be careful for the next few weeks."

"I promise, don't worry." She smiles up at him and pulls him down for a kiss. "I'm going to go check up on dinner." She murmurs breaking away.

"No fish or any other raw meats." He tells her.

"I know that, why do you think I'm going to check on dinner?" She laughs, before kissing him on the cheek and walking out of the room.

"…I'm actually going to become a father." He muses sitting back down at his desk, as the news actually begins to set in and he is no longer able to concentrate on his work.

* * *

"Kyoya calm down. I'm sure everything's fine." Haruhi laughs watching her husband pace back and forth in the hospital room three weeks later, as they wait for Akito to come back. "You know Akito-san's just doing this on purpose to make you worry."

He mutters something unintelligible and sits down next to her. She laughs again and leans her head against his shoulder. They sit like that for a few more minutes, until Akito finally walks back into the room.

"Sorry about that, it took longer to come out than I thought it would." He tells them and closes the door behind him.

"It doesn't take that long to get a sonogram and to run a few tests." Kyoya murmurs.

"You would be the one to ask little brother." He smirks.

"…Okay before this turns into a long argument, in which neither of you will win, can you please tell me if our child is healthy Akito-san?" Haruhi asks.

"Of course Haruhi-san. I apologize." Akito smiles and walks over to stand next to her on the other side of the bed. Kyoya mutters something under his breath, but turns to face his brother anyways. "…And I wouldn't ask about a single child Haruhi-san. It seems you are pregnant with twins."

They both visibly pale and Haruhi clutches Kyoya's hand tightly. "You…you can't be serious?" She finally manages to get out.

Akito sighs. "Haruhi-san I may joke about a lot of things, but never when it involves my job. See for yourself." He hands her the sonogram picture.

"Oh my god, I'm having twins." Haruhi laughs taking a good look at the picture, before showing it to Kyoya.

"They're not identical are they?" He asks sharing a glance with Haruhi.

"We won't know that for a while yet, even you know that Kyoya." Akito points out. "Besides I think it would be funny watching you two try to handle a couple of kids like those Hitachiin twins you two still hang out with."

"That's what we're worried about." They both sigh.

"What, are you two really not happy about this?" He asks. "You should both be ecstatic. You've wanted a child for a few months now right?"

"We are happy Akito-san." Haruhi smiles at him. "I think we're both just a bit…surprised at the news."

"Extremely," Kyoya muses. "So how far along is she?"

"Seven weeks." Akito replies. "And both Haruhi-san and the twins are doing just fine."

'The same night we actually decided we were ready for a kid?' Haruhi thinks, not being able to hide her surprise and sharing a knowing glance with Kyoya.

A bit surprised at the two's glances with one another, as though they were reading one another's minds Akito gets up. "Well seeing as Kyoya already knows everything to make sure you will be taken care of at home. I'll just schedule you another appointment and let you two be on your way." He smiles and walks back over to the door. "Once again, congratulations you two and I promise not to say anything."

"Twins" Haruhi speaks up after a while and holds up the sonogram picture again.

"I definitely wasn't expecting that." Kyoya smirks, before pulling her over and kissing the top of her head.

"Are you all right with this?"

"Of course I am Haruhi, though I think we can agree that twins will be enough."

"If they end up as a combo of you and me then, yes twins will be enough." She laughs and pulls him over to her, in order to meet him with a kiss. "I love you Kyoya and am excited to be pregnant with your children."

"Our children Haruhi" he corrects her. "And I love you too."

* * *

**Okay so this is going to be a multi-shot I was going to make it a one-shot, but decided against it. This should only end up being four or five chapters long and I hope to update soon. Anyways A lot of people requested this after I finished my first story 'The Missing Piece,' so here it is and the next chapters will be longer I promise. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and will stick around until it's done. xD **


	2. Chapter 2

"Mrs. Ootori…Mrs. Ootori." Haruhi vaguely hears her professor calling her name. It was a four days after they got the news from Akito and Haruhi was in the middle of her sociology class at Ouran's University branch. It was lecture day and unbeknownst to Haruhi, however she was currently asleep with her head down on her desk.

"Haruhi, wake up." She hears Kaoru's voice clearly and opens her eyes slowly blinking a few times in order to get used to the sudden brightness in the room.

'Crap, how long have I been out?' She wonders and lifts her head off the desk.

"Haruhi, are you okay?" Hikaru asks from the other side of her.

"I'm-"She starts to get out, until she feels a familiar wave of nausea in the pit of her stomach. 'Damn it.' She groans inwardly, before grabbing her things and leaving the room quickly.

"Haruhi what's wrong? Are you all right?" She hears the twin's voices outside the women's restroom.

"I'm fine you two. Sorry about that." She calls back to them, as she washes up. "I didn't get enough sleep last night and I think I have a mild case of food poisoning."

"You should let Kyoya know your cook tried to poison you." Kaoru jokes.

She sighs and grabs her bag, before walking back over to the door. "I'm sure the cook didn't poison me and I really don't think I really need to tell-"She opens the door and comes face to face with her husband. "Kyoya" she blinks and glares at the two twins on either side of him.

"Hello Haruhi, are you all right?" He asks concern evident in his voice.

"I'm fine Kyoya really."

"What happened? He asks turning to the twins.

"Nakamaru-sensei was giving his usual Thursday lecture and granted it was boring as hell, but before we knew it Kaoru and I turned around and saw Haruhi had fallen asleep." Hikaru starts to explain.

"We tried waking her up quietly, but sensei caught us and started trying to get Haruhi's attention." Kaoru continues. "I call her name again and ask her to wake up-"

"And the next thing we knew she had woken up startled, grabbed her things, and ran out the door in a rush." They finish together.

"…How did you two find me in the first place?" Haruhi asks curiously.

"Hikaru was worried and followed you." Kaoru answers simply.

"Well Haruhi, your next class doesn't start for another three hours. Do you want to go get something to eat?" Kyoya asks.

"Sure." She smiles up at him. 'That is if I can keep anything down.' Kyoya stares at her for a moment probably thinking along the same lines and takes her hand.

"Thank you for letting me know where she was you two."

"No problem. We have to go, or we'll be late for our next class." They wave and head off. "Talk to you both later."

"You're not in any pain are you?" Kyoya asks kissing the top of her head, after making sure the twins were around the corner.

"Don't worry I'm just tired." She replies

"So you decided not to let the twins know yet huh?"

"…You were right our families should know first, besides it's not like we'll keep this from them forever."

"Of course we won't, now do you think you can keep some food down?" He asks.

"I hope so." She laughs. "But I really need to go and apologize to sensei first for just falling asleep and leaving class like that. I'll meet you down by the car in about fifteen minutes?"

"All right just be careful."

"I will I promise." She smiles and kisses him on the cheek, before running off.

* * *

"Kohaku-san, are you still in here?" Haruhi calls out walking into the classroom and finding it empty.

"Is that you Mrs. Ootori?" She hears for the back.

Sighing inwardly Haruhi closes the door behind her and walks over towards his voice. "You know if you are going to make me call you Kohaku-san when we aren't in a class, you should at least call me Haruhi." She laughs and finds him bringing a box in from the other room for his next class.

"Right, sorry about that Haruhi-san." He smiles at her and sets the box down on the table, before turning to face her. Haruhi had Kohaku Nakamaru, as her first law teacher last semester and the two of them grew rather close. He was a stocky build thirty-two year old man with a head full of dark brown hair and blue eyes. He works at the university helping beginner law students and teaches sociology every other semester. "So, am I about to figure out why you left my class so suddenly?"

She bows slightly. "I want to apologize deeply for the way I behaved."

"Haruhi-san, is everything okay? It's not like one of my best students to suddenly fall asleep like that, especially after you managed to stay awake during the more boring lectures last semester involving certain laws."

"I'm fine Kohaku-san, just a bit tired."

"Well that was evident, but I meant at home. Are you and Ootori-san doing all right?"

"What? Everything's fine between us Kohaku-san really." She laughs. "Have you been reading the tabloids again?"

"A bit," he admits. "Well you two did celebrate your second anniversary a few months ago."

"Are people still making stupid bets?"

"I'm afraid so, but most are surprised you've both lasted this long."

"Because he can be an arrogant, merit gaining, egotistical jerk and I'm a simple commoner, who doesn't deserve to be in the same class?" She asks.

"Exactly," he shuts up with a glare from her. "I only mean that's what the newspapers are pretty much saying. I'm not saying I agree with them."

"I know, I was only kidding," she laughs. "And don't worry about what the papers are saying we don't care in the slightest, besides in a few weeks time they'll have something else to gossip about all they want."

"What's that, your husband buy out another billion dollar company?" He asks curiously.

"No, but on that note I think he's close to another merge." She laughs, as he only shakes his head in disbelief. "I was actually talking about when we went to the hospital a few days ago…it turns out I'm pregnant with twins."

He stares at her in shock for a moment. "You…wow." He finally exclaims. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," she smiles warmly at him.

"How far along are you?"

"It'll be two months in a few days."

"Eight weeks huh, well that explains your behavior today." He smirks

"I apologize again."

"It's okay it can't be helped." He assures her. "You seem to be forgetting I have a wife, who went through the same thing. I understand how tired you can get. If you want I can send the lecture you missed today to your email."

"Thank you so much."

"It's no trouble, just…be careful and don't overexert yourself all right?" He asks. "If you are too tired to attend classes I'm sure some of your other professors will send you the assignment if you just let them know what's going on."

"Thank you and don't worry I'll be sure to." She smiles at him again.

"Now go on I'm sure your husband is getting worried." He smirks and turns around to set up for his next class.

"How did you-?" Haruhi begins to ask and thinks better of it. 'You know what never mind.' She thinks, before leaving the room.

'Congratulations again Haruhi-san.' He thinks very happy for one of his favorite students.

* * *

"…Okay I'm nervous." Haruhi sighs leaning up against Kyoya in the back of their car. The two of them were sitting outside of Haruhi's father's apartment a few days later.

Kyoya sighs. "You had the courage to tell him that we had been dating secretly for months, even found the courage to tell him that we were planning to sleep together at the beach house, yet you can't tell him you're pregnant?"

"Well when you put it like that…" She sighs.

"You know we're telling my family on Sunday and our friends in a few weeks." He points out. "Surely your father will be easier to handle?"

"I just don't want my dad to overreact." She murmurs.

"Well you turned out okay when your mother was pregnant with you. I'm sure he knows how to be careful, besides it's not like this visit is unexpected, we have dinner with him every two weeks."

She sighs. "All right let's just go in."

He holds her close for a moment. "He's going to be happy for us. You know that right?"

"I know that's what I'm worried about." She murmurs and kisses him deeply, before climbing out of the car with him.

"Dad…I'm pregnant." Haruhi announces to her father when they had settled in the living room after dinner. Ranka stares at the two of them, before opening his mouth to say something, but Haruhi held up her hand to stop him. "…With twins."

"Oh my baby girl's going to have adorable twins." Ranka started squealing happily "Congratulations both of you, oh you must be so excited. I was getting worried you two just didn't want children. What should I have them call me Grandma? Or would that be too confusing, maybe I should start out as Grandpa and then have them slowly ease into calling me Nana."

"Dad, calm down." Haruhi laughs, as he pulls both her and Kyoya in for a tight hug. "Dad…can't…breath."

"Oh right," he lets go of them. "Sorry about that baby girl. I'm just so happy for you both. Have you told the others?"

"We're letting my family know on Sunday and our friends know in a few weeks when we all have them over for dinner." Kyoya answers, as Haruhi tries to get her breathing regular again.

"It seems you are the first to know something again dad." She laughs at the realization.

"…Technically finding out about the engagement was an accident." He points out.

"Yes, but you were still the first one to find out about it."

"…Well I'm happy for you both really." He smiles at the two of them warmly.

"Thanks dad." Haruhi hugs him gently.

"Yes, thank you Ranka."

"Of course, you know I love you both dearly."

"We know," they both reply Ranka pulls them in for another hug, before they get up and have to head back home.

* * *

"Are you nervous again?" Kyoya asks, as they are once again sitting in the car outside the Ootori mansion on Sunday night.

"Not as much as I was. I mean Akito-san already knows and I'm sure he will have a fun time trying to get us to admit it tonight." She laughs.

"The only reason we're even here tonight is so that we can let my family know."

"You liar, you just want to see Kichiro and Koji." She laughs referring to her two young nephews. Kichiro was Fuyumi and Chikao's son and just turned three a few months ago. Koji was Akito and Misaki's firstborn and was eleven months old. She thinks about it for a moment and asks. "Do Ootori's always have a son first?"

"Typically yes, but you never know our firstborn has a chance to be either." He smirks kissing the top of her head, before helping her out of the car.

"Yes and there's a high chance we can have two boys."

"If we do, we are never leaving them with Hikaru and Kaoru for long amounts of time." Haruhi only laughs at the serious tone in his voice and allows him to hold her close as they enter the mansion.

"Haruhi," she was immediately jumped by Kyoya's sister Fuyumi the moment they enter the house. "It's good to see you again."

"Yes Fuyumi it's good to see you too." She laughs, as Kyoya manages to free her from his sister's grasp.

"Fuyumi it was my turn to greet Haruhi first." Misaki whines coming down the stairs.

"You should have come down sooner than; you know these two are always exactly on time." Fuyumi points out, as Misaki goes over to give Haruhi a hug.

"…"

"It's good to see you too Misaki." Haruhi just sighs and hugs Akito's wife back. 'Even after high school I'm treated like toy and by my in-laws no less.'

"Misaki-san, would you be kind enough and let my wife go?" Kyoya asks her, seeing that Haruhi was starting to become crushed.

"Oh, of course Kyoya-kun I'm sorry." She laughs and pushes her over to Kyoya, who takes her into his arms protectively.

"Good evening Kyoya-kun, Haruhi." They hear a voice coming out of the dining room. Looking back up Haruhi sees Yuuichi's fiancée nodding to them in greeting.

"Reika," Haruhi smiles warmly at her. She met Reika a few months ago when Yuuichi had brought her over to dinner to introduce her to the rest of the family. It was another arranged marriage set up by Yoshio, but they both didn't seem to mind. Reika was a nice enough woman, just not Fuyumi and Misaki nice.

Reika saw the young woman smiling warmly at her and couldn't help but smile back. She had liked Yuuichi since they were both in high school, though back then he was cold and hard to approach, and respected Haruhi a lot after learning she was the one who softened his heart and drove off most of Yuuichi's fiancées because they felt intimidated by her. That or they were angry that a girl like her managed to 'capture' Kyoya Ootori. She had heard the story of the two from Yuuichi and found it to be incredibly interesting and only respected them more, especially since she had them to thank for allowing her to have her time with Yuuichi.

"Uncle Kyoya, aunt Haruhi." They hear a familiar voice race out of the dining room.

"Kichiro it's good to see you." Haruhi smiles and picks him up.

"Why don't you come visit more often?"

"We ask ourselves the same thing Kichiro." Kyoya tells him, as he takes him from Haruhi.

"Kichiro did you have something to tell us, or did you just want to say hello?" Fuyumi asks.

"Oh yeah, father wanted me to tell you that grandfather's inside." He tells them.

"Well we don't want to keep him waiting." Kyoya notes and sets Kichiro down, before turning to Haruhi. "Well are you ready?"

She sighs. "Yes, but not for Akito-san." Kyoya only smirks and leads her past the other four, who were left to wonder what she meant by that.

'How the hell do I always end up sitting where I really don't want to? Whether it's with my friends or Kyoya's family?' Haruhi wonders, as she takes another bite of her meal. She was sitting between Kyoya, who was talking to his father and Akito, who kept asking if she was feeling all right. Yes he was her doctor, but it was starting to get on her nerves. The strange glances she kept receiving from the other woman in the room weren't helping calm her nerves either. They had both agreed that Haruhi would tell her father and Kyoya would let his family know some time tonight. She just wondered when that would be.

"Damn it Akito-san I don't need you to ask me the same question every ten minutes. If I'm not feeling all right I will tell you or Kyoya." Haruhi growls as quietly as she can to him as their desserts were placed in front of them. "Your wife went through the same thing, were you this protective of her?"

"He was a lot worse actually." Misaki murmurs from the other side of Akito. Haruhi only gapes at her and turns to Akito, who looks as surprised as she does.

"He never told me and I only figured it out during dinner when you ordered something different." She smiles at her. "Well that and you looked sick throughout the whole meal. Really Haruhi it's not hard for another woman to tell."

Haruhi sighs. "Just shut up Misaki." The comment only causes the woman to laugh and gain the attention from the others in the room.

"Is something wrong Misaki-chan?" Yuuichi asks.

"Not at all." She grins. "Haruhi is just…being cute."

"In what way exactly was I being cute?"

"By pretending to be angry with me."

"I am angry with you."

"You are not, you're just flustered because I know you're-"She's cut off by Haruhi giving her a devil's glare that rivals even Kyoya's.

"Haruhi, Reika and I know it as well." Fuyumi tells her, as Yoshio, Yuuichi, and Chikao just stare at them blankly.

"Know what exactly?" Yoshio finally asks.

Kyoya only smirks inwardly at his sisters and silently thanks them for making this task a lot easier for him to handle. He takes out a picture of the sonogram and hands it to his father. "This should explain what they're talking about father."

Yoshio takes the photo for a moment and almost drops it when he realizes what it is. He looks at Haruhi, "twins-?"

"Yes, Haruhi is currently eight weeks pregnant with twins." Kyoya answers for her.

Fuyumi and Misaki immediately squeal in delight. "I thought you two had figured it out?" Haruhi asks.

"We had, but we didn't know you're carrying twins Haruhi." Reika tells her calmly. "Come now, no one could have figured that out."

"Well I think congratulation is in order Kyoya, Haruhi." Yuuichi raises his glass to them.

"Thank you Nii-san." Kyoya nods to his brother, but is surprised his father hasn't really said anything yet.

"Yes congratulations you two." Chikao follows suit, as Fuyumi and Misaki start talking in excited whispers.

"Is something the matter father?" Kyoya asks, his eyes still watching his father.

"When did you figure it out?" He finally asks.

"I found out about four weeks ago, but we just had an appointment last Sunday to make sure." Haruhi tells him.

"Wow, you figured it out faster than I did." Fuyumi laughs.

"Fuyumi, I figured my own out faster than you did." Misaki points out.

"Well that's-"

"Fuyumi, Misaki be quiet." Yoshio tells them. He doesn't seem angry, but he says that in a voice that they both know better than to argue with. He turns again to Haruhi and gives her one of his rare smiles, "congratulations indeed you two."

"Thank you father"

"Who all knows about this?"

"Naturally we told her father first, one of her professor's at the university knows, and all of you." Kyoya answers.

"You're friends are the last to know again?" Fuyumi laughs.

"Well we want to tell them all together, but three of them are all out of town." Haruhi answers. "So we're going to let them all know next week when we see them again."

"Certainly makes it easier for the two of you." Yuuichi notes.

"What are you going to do about school?" Reika asks.

"Well I'm going to finish this semester up, since there's only about two months left and I'm going to take next semester online."

"Wouldn't it be easier on you if you just skipped next semester?" Misaki asks.

"I tried to talk her into doing that too, but she insists on continuing her schooling." Kyoya sighs.

"Well we all knew you married a stubborn girl." Akito laughs.

"I already decided I'm going to become a lawyer in the next year and I'm not going to let anything hold me back." Haruhi states.

"And when that does happen we'll be happy to have you as one of our own lawyers." Yoshio points out to her. "Just try not to overdo it."

"I won't Yoshio-san I promise." She smiles.

* * *

"Your father seemed a bit…off tonight after the announcement didn't he?" Haruhi asks later that night in their room, as she slid on her silk blue nightgown. "Does he think we're having children to early?"

"I doubt that." Kyoya smirks coming out of the bathroom in just a pair of shorts. "Six months ago he asked me about having a grandchild and I told him we were waiting until we were both ready."

"So…in his own way he's happy for us?" She asks sliding into bed with him.

"I don't know." He sighs. "You're right though; his was acting a bit differently than I thought he would."

"Do you think you know why?"

"I have a vague idea, but I'm sure I can come up with more."

"Promise to tell me when you do find out for sure?"

"Of course I promise." He smirks kissing the top of her head, before turning out the lamp beside his bed and curling up next to his wife to sleep.

* * *

**Well here's another one for you, hope you enjoy it and the next one will hopefully be up soon. xD**


	3. Chapter 3

Haruhi wakes up to a surprisingly empty bed. It had been almost two weeks since they've told his family and Haruhi wasn't feeling much better. Sitting up in bed she gets up and goes to the bathroom to do her morning routine, before heading to work. Walking back into their room in her professional clothing and still combing her shoulder length hair she notices a note on Kyoya's bedside table. Curious she goes over and picks it up to find Kyoya's familiar, yet still elegant scrawl.

_Haruhi,_

_If I woke you up I apologize. I forgot to tell you last night that I have an early meeting today, but I promise to be home before the others arrive tonight for dinner. Have a good day at work-Kyoya._

'Odd, he never forgets to tell me anything.' She muses and places the note back on the bed. 'That's right Hunny and Mori are both back from their trips, so we're having them all over for dinner tonight…should be an interesting evening.' She sighs, before grabbing her bag and walking out of the room.

* * *

"Haruhi, where have you been?" A familiar face jumps in front of her, as she walks back into her office at almost noon.

"Tsukiko, when did you get here?" Haruhi asks her boss, who was only three years older than herself. Tsukiko Kouyami is the only daughter of the owners of the law firm Haruhi works at, with her long golden hair done up in a high ponytail and two long braids in the front just covering her chest. She's bit taller than Haruhi, a long heart-shaped face, large deep brown eyes and a nice enough girl, but can be a very strict woman when she has to be.

"About an hour ago, where have you been?" She asks curiously.

"I apologize; your mother needed me to help her out this morning at her office." Haruhi explains. "She said she would let you know, but she must've forgotten."

She sighs. "Honestly those two should just retire."

"Aren't both of your parents only in their mid-forties?"

"Yes, but they should know I can handle everything just fine at the moment."

"Like your parents are ever going to simply relinquish the firm to you without making complete sure you can do it yourself." Haruhi laughs.

"I know"

"Anyways, were you looking for me?"

"Yeah, but I had someone else cover it." She shrugs. "It's almost noon do you want to come to lunch with me?"

"What is the boss actually asking an employee to have lunch with her?" Haruhi jokes.

"It's not like I'll be your employer for long, as soon as you graduate everyone here knows you're going to be the main lawyer for some of the most famous families in Japan." She points out. "And you seem to keep forgetting you're no longer a commoner."

"I know that, I just don't like admitting it and I'd really rather just stay here and get something out of the cafeteria."

"Fine, if I tell you I want to ask you some questions non work related would you come with me to lunch?"

She sighs deeply. "…All right I'll go with you." Instantly regretting it, as Tsukiko gives her an unsettling smile.

"Great my cars right outside, just grab your things and we'll go."

'Something tells me she knows.' Haruhi sighs inwardly and subconsciously lifts her hand to her stomach, before grabbing her purse and jacket off of her desk and following Tsukiko out of the building.

'...There's no way this is a coincidence.' Haruhi groans as they enter Sakura Kiss café. And she is greeted by a familiar face.

"Haruhi-san"

"It's good to see you again Kira-san." She smiles weakly, as she leads the two of them to a booth and takes their drink order. Haruhi turns to Tsukiko, "why are we here of all places?"

"Well my Fiancé brought me here once and I thought it was a great place to get something to eat." She explains, "How do you seem to know this place?"

"Well I grew up in an apartment about five blocks from here and my husband proposed to me in here, so this place and the people who come in are very familiar to me."

"He proposed here?"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, not at all it's just a bit surprising considering…who he is."

"Yeah, I suppose it wouldn't make much sense would it?" Haruhi laughs.

"None whatsoever," she agrees, as Kira came over to take their orders.

"Okay Tsukiko, why did you need to talk to me?" Haruhi asks after their food had arrived and they began to eat.

"Haruhi," she begins. "I've noticed these past couple of weeks that you don't look so well. "You're always tired, you've spent a lot of time in the restrooms, and, no offense, but you've been eating a lot of weird things lately. Haruhi what's wrong am I overworking you? Is Ootori-san keeping you busy at home, are you worried about a relative?"

Haruhi simply stares at the woman mouth agape. 'She doesn't understand? Out of everyone I thought she would be one of the first to realize it.' Without meaning to Haruhi begins to laugh.

"Haruhi-?"

"Sorry, sorry" she finally calms down and turns to her worried boss. "Tsukiko I'm fine really, you don't have to worry."

"Than what's been with you lately?"

"…I'll tell you, but you have to cover your mouth."

"What? why?"

She sighs. "Tsukiko I know that the minute I tell you, you are going to freak out and I know a lot of the people in here. I don't want you letting everyone know."

"…"

"I'm not going to tell you unless you cover your mouth." She states."I can't ask you to promise not to yell it out because I know you will."

She rolls her eyes and simply covers her mouth. "Fine happy now?"

"Just keep your mouth shut and covered." About a minute passes with Haruhi making sure that her mouth is covered, before finally taking a deep breath. "Tsukiko…I'm ten weeks pregnant with twins."

Her eyes widen and Haruhi believes she sees her boss bite her hand in order to not scream in delight. Thanking that her hands were covering her mouth she lets her calm down for a minute, before letting her remove her hands. "You're really pregnant with twins?" She asks in an excited whisper.

"Yes, so I'm also going to have to take a few months off."

"How much longer do you think Ootori-san is going to let you work?"

"Knowing how he is, probably not for much longer." She sighs and takes a sip of her tea.

"Well you know we'll give you as much time as you need."

"I know…and thanks."

"Of course congratulations Haruhi." She smiles warmly at her.

"Thanks Tsukiko." Haruhi smiles back. 'Well letting work know is done, now all that's left is our friends and the media will find out soon enough.' She sighs inwardly and continues her meal.

* * *

Haruhi-san, Ootori-sama's here to see you." One of the secretaries tells her around four-thirty, after she and Tsukiko had gotten back from lunch a few hours prior.

"Thanks Meroko-san just let him in." Haruhi tells her, not looking up from the paper she was reading.

"Busy?" A familiar voice asks a few minutes later.

"Hello Kyoya, yes Tsukiko is in a meeting and I'm just finishing something up." Haruhi replies.

"Being her secretary has its advantages doesn't it?" He asks walking over and picking up one of the files to see it was part of a custody case.

"Yes it does." She tells him finally looking up and taking the paper back from him. "What are you even doing here Kyoya? I thought you weren't going to have time to even go home until the others show up."

"The meetings finished a lot faster than I thought they would." He answers.

"Did they actually finish, or did you get tired of them and said they were finished?"

"…A bit of both."

She laughs. "Anyways, what are you doing here?"

'I can't pick up my wife from work?"

"You can, but you know I don't get off for another half an hour?"

"What don't I know Haruhi?"

'Arrogant bastard,' she sighs inwardly. "Kyoya, why don't you just go home? I'll see you before-"

"Ootori-san" Tsukiko's voice cut her off, as the woman came out of her office with her client. "What are you doing here?"

"I apologize for coming unannounced Kouyami-san." Kyoya nods in her direction. "I was simply curious as to how Haruhi was doing and if she wanted to go home."

"Kyoya I don't-"

Haruhi is cut off again by Tsukiko. "Haruhi of course you can go home. All those papers can be finished tomorrow, don't worry about it."

"Tsukiko, Mrs. Yue needs these files by tomorrow."

"And she will get them on time don't worry. I'm asking you to go home Haruhi, you need your rest." She smiles at her.

Not seeing any way out of it when both Kyoya and Tsukiko insist that she goes Haruhi sighs and starts gathering her things. "I'll be sure to finish the file up tomorrow." She tells her, before following Kyoya out of the office.

* * *

"You're impossible." She sighs, as they get into the car and drive off.

"Why, because I wanted us to both be home when the others show up?" He asks.

"Just trying to play it safe huh?" She laughs. "You know Akane and Reiko can handle the others if they show up at our house before we do." She refers to Tamaki and Hunny's wives.

"Are you kidding? No one except you and their girlfriends can handle the twins."

"…True enough," she laughs.

"So Kouyami-san knows about your pregnancy?" He asks suddenly.

"Ah, yes."

"Good, so when you need to take time off there won't be any trouble."

"Kyoya?"

"Yes Haruhi?"

"Did you ever figure out what was with your father?" She asks, as the mansion came into view and there was a familiar limo in front with a bumper sticker 'THE KING' written on it.

"…No, I didn't." He replies, but is suddenly reminded of the meeting he had early this morning with his father.

_Flashback_

"_I thought the meeting with the Otomiya's wasn't until later father." Kyoya asks his father, as the two of them walk down the hallway to his office at _eight_ in the morning._

"_You're not wrong the meeting still isn't until nine, but I need to speak with you briefly." Yoshio replies, as the two of them walk into his office._

_Kyoya groans inwardly, knowing most of the time these didn't go very well. "Is something wrong father?" He asks watching his father sit down at his desk and motions Kyoya to do the same._

"_Kyoya, how is Haruhi-san?"_

"_Tired, but doing well."_

"_As expected…Kyoya are you worried at all? I mean obviously you don't know your children's genders yet, but if you do end up as my successor and have two boys-"_

"_Father both of those statements are 'what if's,' if you are implying that if I do have two sons that they will fight and compete like my brother's and I have been doing then I will simply make sure that doesn't happen." Kyoya argues._

"_You won't be able to control what they do Kyoya I learned that when you bought our medical equipment company back in high school." Yoshio points out. "I just don't want what happened with you and your brothers to happen with your own children, after all the only reason you three are even able to talk civilly with one another now is because Haruhi-san knocked some sense into all of you."_

"_Yes, because you helped so much in having us converse like an actual family."_

_He sighs. "Kyoya I know I always hung the title of my heir in front of all three of you making sure that you would do exactly as I told you, but as I'm growing older I'm starting to realize…I messed up. I should have been raising all four of you more as my children rather than just pawns in a game."_

"_Father, as much as I refuse to raise my own children the way you raised me…I hope you do know that I respect you. I may not agree with you on a lot of things, but you have taught me a lot more than you think." _

_Yoshio smirks. "I never thought I would hear that from you."_

"_And I never thought I would actually say it."_

_They sit in silence for a few moments before Yoshio stands up. "Well I've told you my concerns about you two having twins, but it's as I said before, you don't know their genders yet. If you do end up having two boys Kyoya I'm going to end up talking to you like this again."_

"_I understand father." Kyoya gets up._

"_Well, shall we head over to the hospital?" He asks walking around his desk and over to the door._

"_Of course father." Kyoya bows and follows him out, before closing the door behind him._

_End Flashback_

Haruhi knew he was lying to her, but for him to not even try to hide the fact that he was lying, there had to be a good reason. She simply kisses him on the cheek. "I'm sure you'll figure it out soon." She smiles, before taking his arm and stepping out of the limo.

"Haruhi," a familiar face tackles her with a hug the moment they step into their house.

"Akane," Haruhi smiles and hugs her best friend back. "It's good to see you again, but should you really be running around and attacking people in your condition?"

"I'm fine," she assures her. "I'm only four months pregnant."

"Kyoya mon ami, I haven't seen you since the wedding." Tamaki runs in and tackles Kyoya.

"It's not my fault you and Akane took a six-month honeymoon Tamaki and just got back a few days ago." Kyoya sighs, "I still can't believe your father let you vacation for that long."

"It's not like Tama didn't try to go back." Akane brings up, "He called his father at least once a week asking if he needed him back and Yuzuru-san kept telling us to just enjoy ourselves."

"Still six months?" Haruhi asks, "Even Kyoya and I were only gone for six weeks."

"That's because you both wanted to get back to school in the fall." Akane points out.

Haruhi and Kyoya look at one another briefly, "true enough."

"Why don't you all head into the den and I'll go check on dinner before the others arrive?" Haruhi suggests.

"I'll come with you Haruhi." Akane smiles and follows her out of the room.

"Care for a drink Tamaki?" Kyoya asks.

"Sure in the meantime you can tell me what's been going on around here lately." He responds walking into the den.

"Not much Tamaki…not much." Kyoya smirks, before following him.

* * *

"Misuki can't you control your boyfriend?" Tamak whines during dinner later. Hikaru had just asked a question involving his honeymoon and his pregnant wife, seeing as no one had seen the couple since their wedding.

"Sorry Tono it's your own fault for practically disappearing for six months." Misuki replies. She and Kaoru's girlfriend Hinata, a fashion designer he had met in Europe, had picked up the twin's old nickname for Tamaki and now use it frequently.

"I've known you all less than a year and you have to be the most fun group to hang out with I've ever met." Hinata was laughing, as they all watch Tamaki fling something at Hikaru, which hit him right in the face.

"Not sure if we should take that as a compliment or an insult." Haruhi sighs, but gives her a hostess smile, before tossing a napkin to Hikaru and turning to Tamaki. "Tamaki really, this isn't the first time Hikaru's insulted you stop throwing food around like a child. Hikaru stop asking him questions that should only be discussed when out drinking, you know how he gets when asked a question like that."

They both shut up and continue their meal. Reiko, Hunny's wife, only laughs "they really listen to you don't they Haruhi?"

"I've dealt with them for a long time Reiko." She points out.

"Yes and sometimes I wonder what would've happened if you had never come to Ouran." Tamaki muses.

"It's not too hard to imagine Tamaki." Kyoya brings up. "Hunny and Mori would be about where they are now, just not as close with the rest of us. The twins would still be closed off in a world of their own, and you would be somewhere in France married to Miss Éclair, rather than Akane."

"Let's not forget you and Haruhi." The twins point out. "You would probably still not be married, or married to someone your father picked out and possibly divorced already. Haruhi would probably be getting through school, working two jobs, and still living with her father."

Haruhi laughs. "I want to make a comment on that, but you two are probably right, about me at least."

"Yes, why do you assume I would be divorced already?"

"Very few people can handle you Kyoya. Tono, Haruhi, and your sister Fuyumi are probably the only exceptions." They point out. The others only nod.

"They have a point." Haruhi murmurs.

"I know." He sighs.

They all laugh and continue their meals. It wasn't until the main course that Akane realizes that Haruhi's is a bit different than everyone else's. "Haruhi, what are you eating?"

"Hm? Dinner is something wrong Akane?" She asks.

"I was about to ask you the same thing Haruhi, are you feeling all right?" She asks. "Sorry, but I've been noticing it all night, you've been acting different."

'Damn her detective instinct.' Haruhi sighs, before sharing a glance with Kyoya.

He sets his glass of wine down and turns to the others, who of course are listening intently. "All right, I suppose this is a good of time as any to let you know that Haruhi is currently ten weeks pregnant with twins."

'He says it so calmly it's almost scary.' Haruhi laughs inwardly.

The others were quiet a few moments letting the news really start to sink in and Hunny is the first to break into a huge smile. "Congratulations Haru-chan, Kyo-chan." He was followed quickly by Reiko and Mori, who only smiled at her, but she knew what it implied.

Tamaki was the next to finally open his mouth, but he looked more in shock than anything else. "You, how could you do this to my beautiful daughter? You've ruined her beautiful body. You've decimated a holy and untouchable angel."

'Angel?' Haruhi wonders.

"Everyone just looks at him in shock and Kyoya sighs deeply half expecting a reaction like this from him. "Tamaki, how long do you intend to keep up that father, daughter act? She is my wife and seeing how you and I are the same age the whole daughter act is really starting to get irritating."

"But, but…"

"Tama I'm already pregnant and we've been married a little over six months, they've been married over two years." Akane points out. "What did you think would eventually happen?"

"Exactly, that would imply that they've actually-"

"Slept together?" The twins finish. "Really Tono I thought we all accepted them being together at their wedding."

"Well I just-"

"Never expected her to be willing to do it?" Kyoya asks.

"Do we really have to start talking about that?" Tamaki whines

"You brought it up and it's hard not to when Haruhi is especially good at it."

"Kyoya"

"Yes, she is great with her-"

"Kyoya"

"And she knows exactly how to-"

"Mon ami"

Akane leans over to Haruhi, who is laughing at Tamaki's discomfort. "Haruhi, are you sure you don't mind that Kyoya is pretty much talking about your sex life?"

"It's just to get Tamaki to shut up and accept that I'm pregnant. I find this quite funny actually, you should know by now I could care less what's said"

"You don't seem like the type of woman to want people to know though…oh, Kyoya's just making these things up isn't he?" She asks.

"Yes," Haruhi lies.

"Somehow that makes a lot more sense." Akane laughs, as Tamaki freaks out again.

"All right, all right I'm sorry just don't say anything else please. It's already uncomfortable knowing that the twins are living with their girlfriends. I don't need to hear more things like that." Tamaki sighs. "I'm really happy for both of you really."

"Thank you Tamaki." Kyoya smirks.

"And they're no longer our girlfriends Tono, we asked them to marry us last night." Hikaru tells them showing them Mitsuki's engagement ring and Kaoru showing them Hinata's.

"Congratulations you two, did you ask them together?" Haruhi asks.

"Nope, we just both ended up asking them last night." They reply earning laughs around the table. "So Haruhi, when will we be allowed to babysit your twins?"

"No way in hell am I leaving my children with you two, so you can teach them tricks." Kyoya states.

"Oh come on." They turn to Haruhi.

"No way I'm with Kyoya on this one." Haruhi agrees. "If anything I'm going to ask your fiancée's to look after them if we need it. I still remember being your toy in high school I'm not going to let my own children do that to anyone."

"Not fair"

"Oh come on, I'm afraid of what you two could teach them." Haruhi points out.

"Then at least let us design their baby clothes." They ask.

She shares a glance with Kyoya, who only shrugs. "Do what you want."

"Yay, we won't disappoint." They promise "and congratulations you two."

"You never do and thanks." Haruhi smiles, as Akane hugs her tightly.

"Congratulations Haruhi."

"Thank you Akane."

* * *

"We have some odd friends don't we?' Kyoya asks her, as they wave good-bye to the last car from the front of their house later that night.

"Can't be helped we've known them since high school and we are all tied together with your companies." Haruhi points out.

"True enough." He notes kissing the top of her head. "Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine just a bit dizzy."

"You should go up to bed. I'll be up as soon as I finish something up."

"All right, good-night Kyoya." She smiles turning around to kiss him on his cheek and walking back into the house.

"Good-night Haruhi." He murmurs looking up at the full moon, before following her inside.

* * *

**Oh my god I'm so sorry I just realized I never explained myself at the end of the last chapter. My finals were last week so I really didn't have any time to write, or do anything really. Sorry about that again and hope you enjoyed this chapter the next one will hopefully be up soon. xD**


	4. Chapter 4

"Damn it the paper makes no sense anymore." Kyoya growls throwing the morning newspaper across the table one morning about five months after they had let everyone know about Haruhi's pregnancy.

"The paper never makes sense to you Kyoya, that's why all you ever read is the business section." Haruhi points out picking up the paper off the table. "What were you reading anyways?"

"Apparently your pregnancy's finally been leaked, or rather discovered." He replies taking a drink of his coffee.

"Why does that make you say the paper makes no sense?"

"It refers to you as my young wife."

"…Kyoya, I'm pretty sure 21 years old is considered young no matter what way you look at it."

"I'm only 22, does that make me old?"

"You're actually pouting aren't you?" She laughs reading the article. "Kyoya they never call you old. They're simply pointing out that I am young, they said the same thing about Akane when it was discovered."

"True enough I suppose." He sighs.

"I never knew you were one of those guys who actually cares that they're getting older." She continues to laugh.

"Well I'm glad you're finding this humorous."

"Oh cut me some slack I'm stuck in the house all day since you and Tsukiko won't let me go back to work."

"Haruhi, you are almost eight months pregnant. There is no way I'm going to let you go to work."

"I know and this afternoon when we find out our children's genders I'll be busy working on the nursery." She shrugs. "I'm just trying to amuse myself by messing with you a bit."

"You're hopeless." He sighs and gets up from his seat. "I've got to get to work, I'll be back later."

"I thought you said you didn't have to-"She cuts off as a conversation with him the day before comes to mind. "…Oh, so you're still having trouble merging with Mr. Otomiya's company?"

"Yes, there seems to be something we didn't take into account."

"And what's that?"

"…He doesn't particularly like the way we ran our companies in the past."

"You mean when your grandfather ran it, or the way your father ran it up until about four years ago?" She asks curiously, knowing that her father-in-law wasn't as ruthless as he had been in the past.

"A bit of both," he sighs.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet, but I have until the end of the month to convince him to merge with us."

"What if he doesn't?"

"We'll still be perfectly fine, but it will be a huge opportunity loss." He tells her and kisses the top of her head. "Anyways, you shouldn't worry about it, just relax until I get back and we can go to your appointment."

"All right, but do you mind if I go over to Tamaki's and see Akane and little Hanako?" She asks referring to their friend's new daughter.

"Of course not, have fun." He kisses her again and heads out the door.

"Good luck today." She calls to him, before he disappears.

* * *

"Wow, you two sure waited a while to check the sex of your children." Akito was telling them later at the hospital. "You know I could have found out for you weeks ago."

"We know, but Kyoya was busy and we didn't have time to make an appointment." Haruhi explains.

Akito turns to Kyoya, "that's right father put you on that assignment didn't he? How is it going, is Otomiya-san still as stubborn as a mule?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Well all I can say is good luck."

"Thanks"

"Now, let's see if I have future nieces or nephews." He says turning back to Haruhi and getting to work. A few minutes pass and he is finally able to confirm. "Well no surprise there the first appears to be a boy."

"Is it just in your genes to have a male first?" Haruhi asks laughing.

"It certainly appears that way doesn't it." Kyoya smirks, as Akito turns back to the monitor.

"Well this is a small surprise."

"What is it Akito, is our second one okay?" Haruhi asks.

He starts to laugh. "It appears father is going to have his first granddaughter. Congratulations you two it seems you two will have a boy and a girl."

"…Well you win our little bet Haruhi." Kyoya sighs.

"Bet?" Akito asks curiously.

"Kyoya truly thought we were going to have two boys, but I argued with him that I knew it wasn't two boys." Haruhi explains, "So we made a small bet and whoever won gets to pick the names."

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen you lose a bet little brother."

"Surprisingly when it comes to Haruhi, I tend to lose a lot." He sighs and turns to Haruhi. "So have you already thought of a couple of names, or are you going to wait until later?"

"I've already told you what I want to name the girl if we have one."

"Yes, you want to name her after your mother correct?" He asks, as she only nods. "And for our son?"

"…Tatsuo"

"Tatsuo and Kotoko" he muses.

"Has an interesting ring to it, but I like them." Akito smiles at her.

"I do too. I think those will be perfect." Kyoya tells her hugging her tightly and sharing a brief glance with Akito. 'Looks like father really was worried over nothing.'

"Should I let father know, or would you rather tell him yourself?" Akito asks getting up.

"Are you going to talk to him later?" Kyoya asks.

"Yeah, he wanted to know…how this went, but if you want to tell him I'll keep my mouth shut." He shrugs.

"You can go ahead and tell him. It may be better coming from you anyways."

"All right then I'll call him in a little while. Congratulations again you two, be seeing you later." He tells them, before wandering out of the room.

"…What was that all about?" Haruhi asks curiously.

"You remember asking about my father and wondering why he seemed to be a bit…off?" Kyoya asks her. She only nods. "Well apparently he was afraid that if we had two sons that they would grow up competing like my brothers and I have been. Seeing how they would be twins and though one would be older they would still be the same age, and therefore would both have claims."

"But you're not even the successor yet."

"It doesn't matter having twins in a family like this can be difficult." He sighs. "In Hikaru and Kaoru's case Hikaru originally had claims, but relinquished it to Kaoru."

"Yes, but Hikaru is doing really well with his modeling career."

"True, but I'm only saying it can be difficult."

"…I get it. I think it's stupid, but I get it." She smirks and gets up from the bed.

"You're telling me you understand, yet you seem mad."

"Kyoya just try to take it from a woman's view." She sighs. "I just don't like that all of you were worried when I could've been having two boys, yet when we find out I'm having a girl all of your worries seem to have disappeared. And what are you going to do if Kotoko is better than her brother when it comes to business?"

"Haruhi I wasn't saying that, but you know my father is stuck in his ways. I am simply relieved that I don't have to try to convince him that everything will end up okay, besides it's like you said I'm not the heir yet."

"So what happens if Kotoko is more cunning than her brother?"

"She's my daughter isn't she? I would expect no less from her and Tatsuo."

"You realize you sound like your father?"

"….I know. I really need to stop doing that." He sighs.

"You'll get better at controlling yourself." She smiles and leans up to kiss him on the cheek. "And don't worry you'll make a great father."

"And you'll make an excellent mother." He smiles briefly, before catching her lips for a kiss.

* * *

"_Yes father…I know… I will be sure too…yes good-bye." _Kyoya hangs up the phone call with his father about a week later in his office at home.

He leans back in his chair and groans inwardly. 'I only have about a week left to convince Mr. Otomiya to merge with us, or my father loses his bet with my brothers and he assigns this to one of them.' He moves over a little to turn his laptop back on. 'What the hell is with this family and making stupid bets anyways? Honestly is this what they do when they're bored and have nothing better to do?' He leans back in his chair again and stares at the charts now open on the screen. He suddenly notices from a glance that something doesn't add up.

"Kyoya?" He hears Haruhi wander in.

"What do you need?" Kyoya asks harshly taking out his frustration on her without meaning too.

"Care to say that with less sass?" She asks bitterly.

Kyoya makes no reply. They are silent for a long time before Haruhi sighs and throws her arms down to her sides. She walks up behind him, and places her hands gently on his shoulders. She can feel the tension there, and works to kneed her fingers into the knots, gently.

He pauses for only a moment, leaning into her touch without realizing it, before getting back to work. "I don't need distractions, Haruhi."

"This assignment is stressing you out Kyoya; you haven't been sleeping or eating right for over a week now." She points out. "You should try to relax, at least for a day."

"I don't need to relax I need to get this done."

"Kyoya come on please? You need to relax and I want to get out of the house let's go and do something together."

"Haruhi, you know I need to get this stuff done and straightened out."

"You have more work than you'll ever be able to finish in your lifetime. A little down time will do you some good and all those who have to put up with you." She accuses.

"Are you insinuating something Haruhi?" Kyoya asks his voice lowering.

"Just that you get awfully pissy when you get in your moods." She growls out, glaring at the back of her husband's head.

He laughed humorlessly. "So leave, so I won't inconvenience you." He ground out. His fingers type at a harder pace, the 'peck peck peck' sounding like rocks against a window.

"Fine." She states, turning around and walking out of the room slamming the door with a bit more force than necessary behind her.

'Damn it…I'm being an ass.' Kyoya sighs inwardly and leans back in his chair again. "Well that went well don't you think Tachibana?" He asks turning to his guard, who was standing and hiding in the shadows in a corner of the room.

"…"

He sighs. "I just want your honest opinion Tachibana I'm not going to punish you based on your answer."

"Then no sir, that could've gone a hell of a lot better." He finally replies. "Haruhi-sama was simply trying to help you."

"I know she simply caught me at a bad time." He tries to reason with himself, "but that's really not an excuse." He gets up. 'I really should go and apologize to her.'

"Sir."

"What is it Tachibana?"

"Hotta has just informed me that he just left with Haruhi-sama a few moments ago, on her orders."

"What! Where are they going?"

"…Her old neighborhood park." He replies, after getting the information from Hotta through his earpiece. "Would you like to go after her?"

"…No, if she's mad enough to leave the house its best if we just let her calm down." Kyoya sighs and collapses on the couch off in another corner of the room. "Tell Hotta that even if she orders him to leave her alone to stay hidden and watch her from a distance. I don't want anything happening to her."

"Yes sir."

'Now all I have to do is figure out how to apologize to her.' He sighs inwardly laying down on the couch and covering his face with his arms. 'It's funny the fight ends badly, yet here I am doing what she originally told me to do in the first place. Haruhi I really am sorry.' He yawns, before feeling himself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Haruhi-sama, was it really necessary to leave the house?" Hotta asks her from the front seat as they drive towards Haruhi's old neighborhood.

"Probably not, but I didn't want to end up arguing with him anymore" she sighs. 'Lately we've just been at each other's throats. I know he's busy and yet…'

"We've arrived Haruhi-sama."

She turns her head to gaze nostalgically out the window to the familiar place she played as a child. "Hotta, you can just drop me off here and go do something. I'll call you when I want to head back to the house."

"With all due respect ma'am I can't just let you walk through here without keeping an eye on you." He responds.

She sighs 'I bet Kyoya ordered him to keep an eye on me.' Getting out of the car she peers back inside and gives Hotta a long hard look. "Hotta, you of all people should know which of us to fear more at the moment. I'll call you when I want to be picked up and if I catch you watching me there will be hell to pay later." Giving him a final smile she ducks her head out of the car again and closes the door.

'All that with the devils smile…Kyoya-sama's taught her far too well.' Hotta shudders and drives only around the block to park the car and keep his distance.

'Oh honestly he was just following orders. I didn't have to scare him like that.' She sighs inwardly and looks across the street to the café she loves so dearly. Deciding to go and get something to eat she crosses the road quickly and walks inside.

* * *

"Now what's a pretty young girl, looking like she's about to cry, doing alone in the middle of the park like this?" A voice snaps Haruhi out of her thoughts a few hours later. She was sitting on a park bench and remembering all the times she came to the same place with Kyoya. The day they got engaged was the day she had currently been thinking of and she hadn't realized she was tearing up.

"Oh I'm sorry it's nothing, just thinking over a lot of things." She replies wiping her eyes and looking towards the voice that had asked her. The voice appeared to belong to a rather tall elderly man, mid-sixties, a thick head of white hair, a full beard, sharp green eyes, and was wearing a dark blue dress suit and pants.

"Do you mind if I sit down?"

"Not at all" She replies moving over a bit to give the man room.

"So how far along are you?"

"Eight months in about a week."

"Is it a boyfriends?"

"You're a bit nosy aren't you?" She laughs. "And no I'm married…pretty sure he would kill me if I was cheating on him."

"Well congratulations to you both miss-?" He asks holding out his hand.

"I'm'_Haruhi don't give out your last name to loosely. At social gatherings and people you know from childhood is fine, but you don't know who may be after you. I'm sorry, but I just don't want you hurt simply because of who you're married to.' _A conversation with Kyoya a few months after they were married comes to her mind. 'Funny I snapped at him for telling me that, yet I remember it now of all times.' She sighs inwardly, before taking the man's hand and smiling up at him "I'm Haruhi; it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Atsuo; it's nice to meet you too Haruhi-san." He replies letting her hand go. "And since I can't help but ask are you all right now? You looked really upset a moment ago."

"I'm fine I'm starting to realize that I was overreacting when I was fighting with my husband earlier." She sighs.

"You're also almost eight months pregnant. I think you're allowed to overreact a little bit." He argues.

"Yeah, but it really wasn't all his fault he has been busy for the past few months with work and his father is putting a lot of pressure on him."

"His father likes to work him hard then?"

"He's just a stubborn old man." She sighs and then blinks. "It's not that I don't respect him or anything I mean he really worked hard to get the family company to where it is now, but sometimes I wonder if the amount of work he gives his sons is simply a test, or he's just bored and wants to see how well they can handle the job."

"He is your father-in-law though."

"Yes, and again I respect him very much and I know he is happy that I married his son. I think I'm just being a concerned wife… either that or I'm just being a burden to him at this point."

"I really doubt you could be a burden to anyone."

"Well thank you for that, but it's been a very interesting few months. I'm still in school and trying to finish online and he works late into the night, so there really isn't a lot of time to even talk about…well anything really."

"You still go to school? What are you studying?"

"I'm studying to become a lawyer. I only have about another year to go; then I'm going to take the bar exam and I'll be done. I already know as soon as I get all of that stuff done though a few of my friends from high school want me as their lawyer."

"You sound like that's a bad thing."

"We really are all the best of friends and I love them to death, but they can be a little much sometimes." She laughs, "after all it was only thanks to them I was able to even meet and fall in love with my husband."

"Sounds like you have a good life."

She leans back and looks back up at the sky. "I really do and need to learn to stop walking out of the house when we get into a fight." He only laughs and she turns to face him again, "so what about you, married?"

"I'm afraid both my mother and wife died in an accident almost thirty years ago, so there really isn't a lot to tell." He sighs deeply. "And my only son is finishing up college in the next two years and is going to come back and work for me."

"Oh my- I'm so sorry. I lost my mother to an illness when I was about six."

"That's far too young for a girl to lose her mother."

"Well dad said it was a rare disease or something along those lines." She sighs. "It turned out all right though I still miss her terribly, but my dad did the best he could and I can never thank him enough. And in order to not feel completely cut off from my mother I'm determined to become a lawyer like she was."

"…I'm starting to realize why your friends want you to work for them; you are one very interesting and dedicated young woman Haruhi-san." He laughs.

"Thank you, but I really don't think-"she's cut off by her cell phone going off. "I'm sorry I need to take this." She apologizes as she recognizes the ringtone. "_What is it Hotta?"_

"_I apologize ma'am, but master Kyoya is starting to get worried and wants you to come home."_

"_Of course I have been gone for almost five hours haven't I?" _She sighs looking at the time on her small watch.

"_Yes ma'am"_

"_All right can you come and pick me up the same place you dropped me off?"_

"_Yes ma'am I will be there in a few minutes."_

"_Right good-bye" _She hangs up and turns back to Atsuo. "I'm sorry, but my husband is starting to worry and I should be getting home as it is." Taking out a pen and paper she quickly scribbles down her address and cell number and hands it to him. "If you ever need anything, or simply want to chat again just come over or call me okay?"

"You seem to trust me an awful lot for only have just met me." He laughs, but takes the paper anyways.

"I may not seem like it, but I am a pretty good judge of character. I make other stupid decisions and choices, but I tend to make friends easily." She shrugs.

"Well thank you and I'll make sure to contact you soon." He smiles, before they both get up and she starts to wander off in a different direction.

"Talk to you later then Atsuo-san." She turns around and waves, before disappearing.

'She is certainly one interesting young woman.' He thinks to himself and looks at the information she gave him. 'That's odd her address looks familiar, but she couldn't possibly be…no way.' He chuckles and puts the paper in his pocket, before walking another way out of the park.

* * *

"Tell me the truth Hotta, you never left the park in the first place did you?" Haruhi asks on the way back home.

"No Haruhi-sama I'm sorry, but I couldn't bring myself to leave you alone." He tells her honestly. "I've been keeping an eye on you for almost four years now and under my watch you have almost died three times."

"I suppose I haven't exactly given you a good reason to not keep an eye on me have I?" She sighs.

"No ma'am, at least not a good enough one." He tells her, as they pull into the driveway and she sees her maid Sanaki waiting for her outside.

'Oh great now Sanaki is going to be mad at me because I didn't tell her I was leaving the house.' Haruhi sighs inwardly, as Hotta gets out and opens her door.

Just as she expected as soon as she walked up to the front door she was bombarded by Sanaki. "Haruhi-sama, where have you been we've been worried sick about you. You left so suddenly none of us knew what to do and master Kyoya shut himself in his study, so we all began to worry."

"Sanaki I'm fine, we're fine really don't worry. I just went to go visit a park in my old neighborhood and I'm sure Kyoya is just working on something." She tries to assure her frantic maid, as they walk into the house. 'Though I'm hoping he took my advice and simply went to sleep.' Walking into the den they are greeted by Tachibana, who was standing by the fireplace and looking like he was waiting for her. "Tachibana, is something wrong?" She asks.

"No ma'am I just wanted to inform you that Kyoya-sama wants to talk to you, but is unable right now due to his father calling a few minutes ago." He informs her.

"Yoshio-san sure has bad timing when it comes to phone calls." She sighs. "All right when his business with his father is done will you tell him I'll be down here?"

"Yes ma'am" he bows and begins to leave the room.

"Oh wait did Kyoya work the whole time I was gone, or did he finally take my advice and get some sleep?" She asks him, as he was halfway out the door.

"He fell asleep on the couch shortly after you left." He replies, before leaving and closing the door behind him.

'It's about damn time.' She sighs inwardly walking over to the smaller couch and falling into it.

"Is there anything you would like while you wait ma'am?" Sanaki asks still standing over by the door.

"No thank you, and since I'm sure you haven't taken one today go take a break. I promise nothing is going to happen to me while simply sitting here." Haruhi tells her, as she sees a look of concern on her face.

"…Yes ma'am" she bows. "Then if you'll excuse me."

'Everyone's acting like this is the first time I've ever walked out of the house after a stupid argument.' She sighs inwardly and picks up one of her books off of the stand next to the couch and continues reading where she left off.

* * *

Almost an hour passes and she begins to wonder whether Kyoya forgot she was home, or is still talking to his father about something. She sets her now finished book back down and gets up, only to hear the doorbell ring. Out of habit she walks out of the den to see Sanaki open the door to reveal Atsuo on the other side.

"Can I help you sir?" Sanaki asks, as Haruhi only blinks from shock at their current visitor.

"At…Atsuo-san?" She manages to get out.

"Ah yes, hello Haruhi-san. Is this a bad time?" He asks catching the look of shock that flickered across her face.

"No of course not, come on in." She gestures, "Why don't you come with me into the den. Sanaki can you please bring us some tea?"

"Of course ma'am." She bows, before closing the door and disappearing.

"It's not that I don't mind seeing you again, but what on earth are you doing here?" She asks, as they walk into the den and she sits back down. The tea and snacks already on the table in front of her.

"I assure you I wasn't planning on visiting so soon, but when I read the address you wrote down I had to make sure." He murmurs walking over to the fireplace and taking a look at the few pictures that were up there.

"Make sure of what exactly?" She asks.

"Are these the friends you were telling me about earlier?" He asks her avoiding the question and bringing the photo over to show her.

She takes it from him and it shows all seven of them at the reception of their wedding. She smiles nostalgically and answers, "Yes this was just after our wedding. The one smirking in the background and looking like he wants nothing to do with any of us is my husband."

"So I was right." She hears him murmur, before taking the picture back from her and putting it back up.

"What do you mean by-"

"Haruhi." She recognizes Kyoya's voice at the doorway. "…Mr. Otomiya? What are you doing here?"

"Mr. Otomiya?" Haruhi asks looking from one man to the other.

"Hello Mr. Ootori I was taking a nice walk through the park earlier to clear my mind a bit and who should I run into, but your lovely wife." He replies and turns to Haruhi. "It was smart of you to not tell me your last name."

"For the record I didn't know who you were either." Haruhi sighs.

"And I didn't realize who you were until I recognized the address you gave me, so allow me to properly introduce myself." He tells her and holds out his hand. "I'm Atsuo Otomiya it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Otomiya-san I'm Haruhi Ootori." She smiles and shakes his hand. "So what you figured out who I was and you came over to confirm it?"

"Well yes and no. I was completely sure I knew who you actually was, but I also wanted to come over to inform your husband that I've decided to merge with you family's company early, so that both of us can avoid a long boring meeting tomorrow." He tells them.

Haruhi only stares at him in shock and Kyoya simply blinks. "Well that saves both of us a headache tomorrow, but what made you change your mind Otomiya-san?"

"I was truly skeptical about merging before only because of how your family has run it in the past, but I've also realized that if you are as dedicated to your work as your wife is to becoming a good lawyer like her mother than I should make myself believe this will be a good business deal." He replies," and I'm sure with your record of handling businesses and Haruhi-san working behind the scenes, you two could make one hell of a pair."

Kyoya smirks, "behind every great man-"

"Is a great woman." Atsuo finishes, "and you have one hell of one Ootori. I'll finalize the paperwork tonight and have it sent to your office in the morning."

"I appreciate it sir."

"Oh, before I go do actually have one condition for you." He notes walking back over to the door.

"And what's that sir?"

He looks at Haruhi before answering. "Keep this young girl happy."

"Trust me sir you're not the only one I've had to make that promise to." Kyoya almost laughs. "You can trust me I won't let anything happen to her."

"Good, well I'm sure I'll talk to you again Haruhi-san." He waves, before wandering out of the room.

"I'll walk you out." Kyoya calls and follows him out of the room.

'…What on earth just happened and what exactly did I say in the park to actually make him change his mind?' Haruhi wonders, before shaking her head and simply picking up a cup of tea and takes a drink.

* * *

Kyoya walks Mr. Otomiya out to his car and thanks him again, before walking back into the house and trying to think of some way to thank and to apologize to Haruhi. 'Well this isn't going to be easy, how do I apologize to her without her thinking I'm only doing it because she just helped me out with probably the hardest test father's ever put me up too?' He groans inwardly walking back into the den and running into Haruhi, who was just coming out.

"Oops, I'm sorry about that Kyoya." She blinks, as he grabs her arm and stops her from passing him. "Kyoya, what are you-?"

"I'm sorry…about earlier I didn't mean it."

She sighs. "It was my fault too I shouldn't have gotten as mad as I did. I've been being unreasonable and I shouldn't blame you for that, especially when you were just trying to do your work."

"Yes, but you are also almost eight months pregnant with twins, you're allowed to be a bit unreasonable. I shouldn't be causing you any kind of stress and I should definitely not be snapping at you like I did."

"…Thanks Kyoya." She smiles weakly and hugs him tightly.

"What on earth did you two talk about in the park to get him to change his mind?"

"I honestly don't know, we just talked about our families, friends, and…well my goals mostly."

"Well thank you, so much, really I was about to give up on it."

"Considering you only had a few days left before your time was up I would think so." She laughs and lays her head on his chest. "And I still love you anyways."

"I still love you too Haruhi." He murmurs leaning down to cup her face gently and kissing her, softly at first, but as it progressed she closes her eyes and tentatively begins licking at his lips. He pulls her closer and tries his hardest not to groan aloud, when he begins making the kiss deeper. She is so distracted; she doesn't hear or realize the soft mewling noises that are coming from her throat. He manages to cool the kiss back down again and ends it with one last press against her lips. "What's wrong Haruhi? You look flustered." He teases, as she opens her eyes and gives him a look he knows and loves seeing on her usually passive face.

"I…I do not."

"Come now Haruhi I recognize the look you were giving me just now."

"What look was that?"

"Haruhi, you were practically undressing me with your eyes." He smirks leaning down to gaze into her eyes, which he notes are still glazed over with lust. He knows he is probably worse at the moment, but he can't help but tease her about her abnormal behavior, even if it was just her hormones.

"I was-"she's cut off by him placing his index fingers over her mouth and leans in closer to her.

"Tell me Haruhi, what do you want?" He asks seductively in her ear.

'Arrogant bastard.' She thinks, but ends up blushing a deep shade of red and turning her face away, before murmuring softly, "…you."

Pretending he didn't hear her he smirks inwardly and asks. "What was that Haruhi? I'm afraid I couldn't hear you."

"Damn it Kyoya you heard me." She blushes an even deeper shade and tries to avoid eye contact. "You're just trying to make me sound like the pervert."

"Just tell me what you want Haruhi and you know I'll give it to you." He continues to whisper softly, sending chills down her back.

Finally sick of his game Haruhi grabs his tie and pulls him in for another deep kiss. "I want you, you cunning, arrogant bastard." She states, as they break apart.

"That's what I thought you said." He flashes her his devil's smile, before taking her hand and leading her out of the room. Haruhi only smiles inwardly and is happy that they seem to have made up.

* * *

**I…wow I am so sorry I really don't have any excuse except that I was busy. Kind of funny, who would've thought I would be busier after school was out rather than during? Oh well here's another chapter for you and I hope you liked it I know I did, it was a lot of fun to do. Considering how long this one took I'm not sure when the final chapter will be up so sorry and please be patient with me. I promise I will finish this and hope to see you guys next chapter. xD**


End file.
